brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Loving Bloom Xylan
In-Story Categories Random Unit, made by ThunderBrine Backstory Xylan was an aspiring artist, a prideful, humble genius, a freedom fighter, and a charming, social philanderer who tried his best to promote equality throughout his kingdom, however shunned because of how he lived his life. After the encounter with the two heirs, Xylan worked hard to bring peace, love, and happiness throughout the kingdom. Whether it was making portraits for families of all origin, making and giving miracle cures and medicines to the sick, defeating or destroying outlaws, or helping bring people together, he helped the kingdom in a big way. However, he felt like he needed to do more to help the kingdom and the people before trying to meet Vale and Elias again. The truth is, during his exhibitions, Xylan fell for both Vale and Elias. Obviously since he couldn't date or marry both, he decided to show kindness to both of them, and whoever felt the same way first would go out with him. The other would become one of his best friends so no resentment would be acquired. And so he tried his absolute best to bring the kingdom to a new age of glory and prosperity. This led him to not being shunned ever again. Appearance Xylan was a well-built young adult. Because of his artistic side and him being incredibly smart, what he wore was kind of odd for the environment around him. He bore tattoos, colored hair, and modern clothing. He also always carried his shoulder bag full of items that revolved around his life. (Details on his 1* form). His days as a multi-talented helper mostly had him wearing a his brightly colored hoodie, his bright long sleeved shirt, some tight pants, and combat boots. He now wore metal elbow pads, metal knee pads, his gloves with metal around the back and knuckle, and a light chestplate. Since everything was getting heavy, his pendant used its aura to help carry the luggage. Also, the aura itself now coats around him and the excess revolves around him as very small bloomed flowers. When in battle, The area around his feet was constantly a giant pool of dull and brightly colored fluids. In-Game Categories Stats Abilities Leader Skill: Loving Devotion 25% to all parameters and Grants Defense Ignoring Brave Burst: Loving Adoration 25 combo attack, boosts Atk, Def, Rec, cures and negates ailments for 1 turn and greatly Reduces damage for 1 turn. * Boosts Attack, Defense, and Recovery by 50%, cures and negates status ailments and mitigates damages by 25% Quotes Summon Quote: Oh, Hi! It's nice to meet a friendly soul after so long! Fusion Quote: Do you know a few people I know as well? I want to impress one of those two so much with what has happened to me! Evolution Quote: You know, for all this help you've given me, I'm gonna work three times as hard starting now. One for each of you guys! Evolution Evolves From: Spectrum Bud Xylan *Evolution Materials: Earth Pot, Earth Idol, Earth Spirit, Earth Nymph, Mimic *Evolution Cost: 100,000 Zel Evolves Into: Magic Garden Xylan *Evolution Materials: Earth Totem, Earth Pot, Earth Idol, Earth Spirit, Earth Nymph *Evolution Cost: 500,000 Zel Category:CustomUnits Category:Male Category:5* Category:Gift Unit